


Brighter Than The Sun

by FyireMoon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth doesn’t talk much, Byleth is genderqueer, F/M, Fluff, Just friends being friends :), Not Established Relationship, Sunrise Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon
Summary: Claude and Byleth drink wine and wait for the sunrise, although Byleth comes close to sleeping through it.





	Brighter Than The Sun

Byleth clings to Claude’s waist as they fly up between the towers of Gareg Mach. The night air is cold, seeping in through the holes in her tights. She regrets not bundling up, but then again she hadn’t been expecting Claude to ask her to come out tonight. 

He lands them on a balcony near the top of the Goddess Tower, the two sliding off the back and letting the wyvern return to the ground. 

Claude stretches, smiling, “This is perfect.” He walks to the edge of the balcony and leans on the railing. Byleth joins him, although she doesn’t trust the structural integrity of the railing to lean on it like he is. From this high up they can see nearly all of the land surrounding the monastery and the sprawling mountain range that separates the Kingdom and Alliance territories. The moonlight washes over the scene, coating everything in a soft, silver light. 

“It’s beautiful.” She says softly, pulling her jacket closed in an attempt to ward off the chill. Despite her attempt to make the gesture seem casual, Claude notices and unclips his cape, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

The gold fabric is warm, “Thank you.” 

He smiles, “Of course.” Then he turns back to the view, “I was thinking we could watch the sunrise, but I don’t want you to freeze while we wait.” There is a chunk of the balcony that has long crumbled and Claude sits there, letting his legs dangle off the edge. Byleth settles in beside him, her legs crossed underneath her on the cold stone. 

It’s so peaceful that she almost forgets that they’re at war. 

She’s pulled from her thoughts when Claude holds a bottle in front of her face, his usual trickster smile playing on his lips, “I brought us some wine.” He unscrews the top and pulls two mugs from his bag, “Might as well, right?” Byleth rolls her eyes, but accepts the mug, letting the honeyed liquor coat her tongue. 

Claude fills the silence with tactics and stories, filling her in on things she had missed during the five years prior. Maybe it's the wine or the soothing tone of his voice but it lulls Byleth into a comfortable haze. She pulls his cloak closer around her, breathing in the clinging smell of soap and mint, and leans her head on his shoulder. 

He freezes mid-sentence, looking down at her, “Am I boring you, Teach?” 

She shakes her head, “I like the sound of your voice.” 

“I think you’re just drunk.” Claude laughs, wrapping an arm around her. She huffs, and the ‘ _ well whose fault is that? _ ’ Is implied in the sound. Leaning against him is so warm it only makes her doze off more, Claude’s arms keeping her from falling. He continues to talk in his quiet, warm tone, changing to stories his father had taught him as a child. 

Byleth doesn’t know how much time passes before she is shaken awake, blinking blearily in the growing light. She sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. The sun is creeping over the mountains, the sky awash with pink and gold and blue. The layer of clouds above them are dipped in a rosy hue as they drift northward above evergreens that are beginning to glow in the light. 

“It’s beautiful.” She whispers. Claude agrees, but he isn’t watching the view. He’s looking at her, at the golden light turning her green hair to pure light, her soft smile brighter than the rising sun. The space between them burns with things he wishes he could say. 

“Yes.” He says, his fingers creeping to his neck where he wore a ring on a chain, “It really is.”


End file.
